His Butler, Affectionate
by Lyrium Ghost
Summary: A day with Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler
1. Chapter 1

Sun light filled the dark room of Ciel Phantomhive as the curtains were hastily drawn back. "It's time to wake, young master", a voice said to the still sleeping boy, who simply rolled onto the opposite side of where he was laying previously and gently snored.

Sebastian sighed, running a gloved hand through his raven hair. "Come young master, you have much work to do today", the demon said, gently shaking the small lump on the bad, but to no avail. The butler sighed again, then a second later a smirk grew on his lips as he leaned over the small boy. He gently nipped the child's ear with demon sharp teeth, earning a small yelp from the boy as his ears grew a vivid red. The demon chuckled and drew back once the young earl's head lifted with a shaky sigh. Ciel turned to glare daggers at his butler, Sebastian smlied, bowing slightly, "I apologize, my lord, but I could not think of any other way to wake you", he said, still smiling.

The boy tsked lightly, "That was the only thing you could think of?" he murrmured angryly to his butler, who kept his annoying grin plastered on his face. Sebastian handed Ciel his tea and procceded to dress the boy. Once he was finished, the demon butler cupped Ciel's cheek with a gloved hand. Sebastian smiled at the blush that was growing on his master's face at which Ceil blushed even more since his blush had gone clearly unnoticed. The demon chuckled as he gently kissed the boy's quivering lips. The butler withdrew with a smile.

Ciel blushed and grabbed his tea and went to the dinning room for the breakfast Sebastian had earlier prepared. As his master left, the raven-haired butler noticed a small smile spread across Ciel's lips and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"My lord. You needed something?" the bell had rung for Sebastian earlier. The young earl looked up from his stack of papers and nodded, "I'm hungry, bring me something sweet to eat", Sebastian bowed quickly, "Yes, my lord", and exited the study. Moments later, Sebastian re-entered the study with a cart of tea and cake. The cart stopped at Ciel's desk. Ciel still filling out the seemingly endless documents littering his large desk. "A chocolate cake and all-grey tea have been prepared, my lord", the butler announced.

"Thank you", the earl muttured and took his cake and tea as it was handed to him. The boy took a small bite of his cake then washed it down with a small gulp of tea. Suddenly, his face was turned by a gloved hand and forced to look into the red eyes of his demonic butler. Ciel blushed as the demon smiled simply at him and slowly came closer to the boy's face. Ciel closed his eye, earning a small chuckle from the much older male. A thumb gently stroked Ciel's lower lip. The hand retreted once it did this, causing Ciel to open his blue eye to see Sebastian with that demon smile on his pale lips. "You had a few crumbs on your lip, young master", he said and Ciel blushed, looking down. "Unless.. my lord wanted me to do something else", the demon said rather smugly.

Ciel looked up, a large blush on his cheeks, "N-No! Of course not!" he said, returning to his paper work. The demon chuckled to himself and placed a kiss on his master's cheek, causing him to blush more. Another kiss met along his jawline and nose. Ciel blushed but saod nothing as he let his butler do as he wished. A bit quickly it seemed, a pair of pale lips met light pink as the butler fully kissed his lord. Suddenly, a massive explosion broke the gentle kiss as Ciel visibly flinched. Sebastian annoyingly sighed, briefly bowing to Ciel, "I will go check on that, young master", he said, starting to leave.

For a brief moment, Ciel wanted to order his butler to stay, but he stopped suddenly only utturing a small squeak so low even Sebastian could'nt. Once sebastian left, the boy sighed, dropping into his large chair and tryed to make his growing blush dissapear. "Bard! How many times have I told you not to try to cook things with explosives?" Sebastian yelled at the supposed cook who shook with fear, "I'm sorry, Sebastain", he said, fearing the man's wrath. The demon sighed, "Well, since you thouroughly destroyed both the kitchen and dinner, I'll handle it", he said, waving his hand twoard Bard who swiftly fleed the destroyed kitchen. Sebastian sighed once more, "Well, if I could not right this disaster, what kind of servent of the Phantomhive's would I be?" he siad to himself, checking his pocket watch. Thirty minutes, more than enough time for him to clean the kitchen and prepare dinner. With that, the butler proceded to clean the disaster.

The door to Ciel's study opened and Sebastian came in, bowing to Ciel, "Young master, dinner is ready", Ciel nodded and exited from his chair. "What was that explosion earlier?" he asked, though he knew it was most likely Bard trying to cook something again. "Not to worry, young master. As a servent of the Phantomhive household, I was easily able to right this wrong", he said, smiling. Ciel smirked at the demon, "Of course".


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen and Ciel was busy finishing the work he had for today. The boy sighed, placing his pen down and putting all the finished papers in one neat pile. He sighed again and layed his head on the comfortable chair and felt his eye grow heavy. not wanting to sleep in a place such as this, the earl tried to keep his eye from closing. Suddenly, his thoughts instantly went to Sebastian, his raven hair, blood red eyes that sometimes looked at him rather lovingly. Ciel scoffed at that, he was a demon, why would he show love to a human? Much less a young boy who knew virtualy nothing?

Ciel withdrew a small sigh and absentmindidly closed his eye, though he had no memory of opening it. Again his thoughts went to Sebastian and within minutes, the boy was soundly asleep. "Young master, it is time for you to retire to bed", Sebastian said as he entered Ciel's study. A smile spread over Sebastian's lips as he saw his master alseep, rather comfortably in his chair. The demon walked up to the boy's side and leaned over next to the boy's ear, "Young master~ Young master~" he smiled and kissed the boy's cheek.

He stirred slightly but kept sleeping. The deon smiled again and gently gripped Ciel's chin and pressed his lips over the boy's. Ciel stirred again, this time however, his blue eye opened to crimson red eyes. Ciel blushed and pushed the butler away from him, "Sebastian!" the earl yelled, still blushing at the smiling demon.

The boy threw a glare at him and started to get off from his perch, only to have a pair of arms wrap around his small body and lift him bridal style. A small yip came from the boy as he was hoisted into Sebastian's arms, "Sebastian, put me down!" the demon's face lingered dangerously close to the boy's, "Is that an order, my lord?" He wanted to sya yes, but a stronger voice silenced that thought as Ciel slowly shook his head, trying to hide his pink tinted cheeks.

The demon smiled, and kissed Ciel's forehead lightly. Once in Ciel's room, Sebastian placed the boy on the bed and started undressing him, taking first his eyepatch and setting it down on the small table beside him. The mark on the earl's eye glowed dimly as Sebastian took off his left glove, revealing the same mark on his pale skin and ghosted the palm of his hand over it. Ciel pushed the hand away a few seconds later, causing the butler to grin. Sebastian then proccede to remove the rest of his clothes. He dilliberatly unbuttoned the buttons on Ciel's shirt slowly, earning an annoyed glare from his master. Once he finished taking off his pants and shoes, the demon made his way to the closet and grabbed a large, white shirt from it and draped it over the boy, putting his arms and head through the respective openings. Sebastian stood and bowed slightly, "Will that be all, my lord?"

Ciel blushed deep and shook his head. Sebastian's eyebrow arched slightly, "Then what do you desire, young master?" Ciel hated how the demon worded it, it was but a simple request. If so, why was he getting so flustered about it?

"Kiss me", it came out rather low and soft, but Ciel knew the demon heard him. Sebastian smirked, "Yes, my lord". Sebastian gripped Ciel's chin with his marked hand and placed his right hand on the small waist of his master and placed a small but loving kiss on Ciel's lips. The demon was suprised when Ciel pushed his lips roughly onto his butler's and drapped his arms around Sebastian, pulling him closer. The demon pulled the boy closer to him, his sharp demon teeth nipping at the soft, pink lips, earning a low moan from Ciel. Sebastian never would have relized that the human could be so good at this.

Soon they parted for breath. Ciel's cheeks were a bright pink as Sebastian touched their foreheads together and stroked the burning skin. The butler placed a soft kiss on Ciel's temple and placed him under the covers. "Thank you", came Ciel's soft reply. Sebastian smiled and grabbed the still lit candles and bowed to the lump in the bed. "Good night, young master", the demon said as he blew out the candles.


End file.
